All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul
|-|Fused form= |-|Light part= |-|Water part= |-|Darkness Part= |-|Fire Part= |-|Nature Part= All Over the World, Supreme Real Dragon Soul is the final boss of Dragon Saga and the ultimate drgaheart. However, it is actually a puppet of The=Deadman. Story When The=Deadman stole Judaina, Jurassic Hammer from Sasoris, He used Judaina's power to create 5 camouflage draghearts in the depths of each civilization. After he and his Dragheart, Niga=Vermut was defeated by Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Ruler, his soul starts to possess the 5 Draghearts and form them into All Over the World, Supreme Real Dragon Soul. Piloting the immensely powerful Dragheart, he blows half of the world away with its immense power, then fights Heaven's Rosia, Metal Avenger Revenge, Hellvorof, Sasoris Rage, and MaltNEXT. the Dragheart's immense power heavily damages the 5 civilization strike force, but then MaltNEXT fuses Ohginga and Gairaioh into GuyNEXT, Ultra Battle Victory Dragon and GuyNEXT and MaltNEXT teams up to devastate the All Over the World in 3 hits, immediately slicing it to pieces and killing The=Deadman inside it. After its defeat, Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity begins his attack on another side of the world. Card Explanation Because of the flexibility of the draghearts, the parts allow mono civilization decks to stuff that they usually cannot do, such as Mana Acceleration in Mono-Darkness or Freeze in Mono-Nature, making them pretty useful in monocolored decks. The only weakness is that they are fortresses so they are difficult to recycle. Whitey, Dragon Soul Church The light civilization fusion part which allows an opposing creature to be frozen when it is put into the battle zone, plain and simple. This can act as excellent defense against a powerful finisher that has to wait a turn to attack due to summoning sickness as it can effectively disable it for a good while, giving the player more time to react. Therefore, it is good defense in MaltNEXT, Hellvorof and Sasoris Boaroaxe. Aside of this it can be used in Mono-light decks using draguners as an emergency defense. Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress The water civilization fusion part allows a one card draw when it is put into the battle zone. However, due to the draguners that send out this fortress all costing 5, it is not worth it and is only used to link All Over the World. Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace The Darkness Civilization fusion part can discard a card from the opponent's hand when it is put into the battle zone. Since it is not a creature or spell, it can be used to get around Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal (But cannot get around Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade). However, hyperspatial slots are usually too valuable for this card so it is rarely seen save for linking All Over the World. Reddull, Dragon Soul Castle The Fire Civilization fusion part allows one of the player's creatures to get speed attacker until the end of the turn when it is put into the battle zone. This is a pretty good effect outside of mono-fire as most mono-fire finishers have speed attacker. But in those which are not mono-fire, it can be used by Hellvorof to spam creatures using Welcome Hell. Additionally, it can be used by Marinyan or to invade respectively into and Gachidaiou, Ultra Eureka in the fastest way possible. And it is also the main link part for All Over the World itself, but sending it out last is pointless since All Over the World does not need speed attacker. As an additional note, this is the only fusion part that does not have flavor text The=Deadman explaining the creation of the Dragheart in it. note that all of those flavor texts were said when he died and that was actually his soul. Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins The Nature civilization fusion part placed a card in the player's mana zone when it is put into the battle zone. This is useless in Nature Decks, but is actually pretty good in decks that don't accelerate mana, such as Mono-Light and Mono-Darkness, as it gives them valuable mana boost that they absolutely want. And...to the magnificent guy himself! When the player has all 5 Dragheart fortresses in his battle zone, they can all instaltly fuse into All Over the World! Once this magnificent being dragsolutions, it shuffles all cards in the battle zone, hand and graveyard into their owner's decks, which means that D2 Fields and Dragheart Fortresses will be gone as well, and the opponent has rarely any instant way to get around it because he already has no hand. Off course, 50000 power, speed attacker and world breaker is no joke. And when it is tapped, it is invincible, and thus it cannot be beaten back by opposing creatures and it does not need to. However, this thing has one fatal flaw; when a card is removed from it, all of the parts return to the hyperspatial zone and it does not leave the battle zone, and all of its cells are treated as a cost of 0! which means one and it is the well end for it. And since it only does this when tapped, a little can knock this gigantic juggernaut off the field and into the hyperspatial zone. And if the player forbidden liberates an opposing Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden, since its backside cannot leave the battle zone, it will flip and seal All Over the World, in which if the player cannot draw a command, he's dead. And it is also pretty difficult to send out since the Draguners who can send this guy out costed 5, and it would be hell to summon 5 draguners. However, Malt "Blade", King Dragon Ruler and Intense Hot Springs! Onsen Gallows can spam 4 parts, while Welcome Hell can spam enough Draguners to gather all 5 Draghearts for the win. Overall, it's not totally invincible so don't get cocky, but if you are careful with it, you could win very easily. Category:Antagonists Category:Dragheart Category:Fortress Category:Final Bosses Category:Creature Category:World Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Command Dragon Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Metagame Status:Meta